


but the truth is so undeniable

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: I had to write SOMETHING for Femslash February and I might do more with it at some point but who knowsAnyway, for my beloved Rain, I finally wrote something about Lena and Adelaide, even if it is really short.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolqueernerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolqueernerds/gifts).



Adelaide knew from the beginning that Rory Landon was not her soulmate. She had drawn a heart on the back of her hand only an hour ago, a heart that Rory didn’t have. 

That didn’t mean she stopped hoping, though. She just stopped drawing. 

If no ink appeared on Rory’s skin, it was because there was none on her own. She just hadn’t seen it the first day, or she had washed it off and not noticed. 

She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Rory Landon. 

It was kinder, then, that Lena never mentioned that Rory wrote details of the story they told Matilda on her hand. That they showed up on Chase’s hand. That he saw, that he didn’t tell her. 

That on the beach, through the M3, she watched as he rooted through all of their pockets looking for pens, coughing when all he found was Darcy’s pocketknife. She watched, thinking of all the things that could go wrong, that soulmate experiments were thought to be unethical by most and about how inexact the science they did have was, that he could try and etch the message into his skin, but no one knew if it would show up on hers as well. One of the Fey saw the knife and took it away.

It was kinder, that she didn’t say a word when Chase saw something on his hand and rushed into Arica’s hut. That she watched when Rory feverishly scrubbed off the words Arica had written on her hand, then fake-Rory’s, only looking away when Rory caught her eye.

It was kinder, then, that Lena LaMarelle never told Adelaide Radcliffe about Rory Landon’s soulmate. 

Was is kinder, then, that she never told Adelaide about her soulmate? That she let Adelaide wait, staring at her blank arms, legs, hands?

Lena never wrote on her own hands. It washed off too easily.


End file.
